


The Metro Kingdom Way

by LostWithoutYouHere



Category: Donkey Kong (Video Games), Super Mario Bros. (Video Games), Super Mario Odyssey (Video Game)
Genre: Bisexuality, Cities, Consensual Sex, Dildos, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Masturbation, Mentor/Protégé, Mild Language, Office Sex, Sex Toys, Tourism, Trauma, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Women In Power, World Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:15:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28555983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostWithoutYouHere/pseuds/LostWithoutYouHere
Summary: On her way back to the Mushroom Kingdom, Princess Peach is feeling frustrated by her latest ordeal. When she fails to relieve her tension aboard the Odyssey, she decides to take a detour to New Donk City. The trip seems to be a complete bust until she runs into Mayor Pauline, who recognizes the difficulties facing Peach and decides to invite this young princess up to the top floor.As Peach and Pauline discuss the frustrating men and unwanted adventures of their lives, Pauline decides to unlock a special closet in her office and show Peach a trick or two. But will the experience and skillful hands of this gorgeous public official be enough to relieve Peach of her tension?Spoiler Warning: This story takes place following the events of Super Mario Odyssey. Some elements of the final level are referenced by the characters.
Relationships: Pauline/Peach-hime | Peach Toadstool
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

There was a strong gust of air lifting the airship across the sky, causing the vessel to rock side to side. The wardrobe and mirror slid a few inches across the carpet, the many costumes and hat boxes inside rustling about. The dinosaur statue tilted towards the window, as if it planned on coming to life in order to upset this otherwise pleasant cruise. The easy chair that the princess lounged upon vibrated ever so slightly, but it was nothing compared to the feelings of pleasure that began to vibrate through her entire body.

As Peach held up the corners of her wedding dress and reached underneath her skirt, she barely noticed the slight turbulence that the Odyssey was encountering on their return journey. The intense sensations were finally starting to build, and she just needed to spread her legs wider. The princess moaned ever so slightly as she reached for one of the green mushroom pillows, gripping the edges of the pillow case and quickly setting it atop the armrest. She lifted one of her long, curvy legs onto the armrest, resting her calf muscles upon the pillow and pointing her toes to the ceiling. With her other foot, she planted her white high heel against the carpet as she spread her legs. This had to do the trick, she thought to herself. Her fingers were able to spread her labia, diving deeper into the most intimate parts of her body. She moved her fingers around in gentle circles. This had to work.

The Odyssey shook something fierce, the circular window behind her rattling against the wind. Peach’s brow furrowed as she leaned back into the chair, her hands grabbing the armrests to steady herself. A tangled strand of blonde hair fell across her face, and she blew it out of the way in frustration. 

The princess lowered her fingers once more, rubbing the outer folds of her vagina with renewed intensity. She could feel herself beginning to perspire, but she was not sweating from pleasure. Perhaps if she touched her breasts at the same time? With her other hand, Peach pulled down the top of her white dress, freeing her soft, round boobs to the cool air of the living quarters. She pinched the nipple of her left boob, then slowly let her fingers glide around the nipple. The tingling sensations of her flesh were certainly adding something to the experience, but it was not enough.

“Oh, mushrooms,” she said, her lower lip starting to pout. “Why isn’t this working?”

Without warning, the airship suddenly tilted forward, causing Peach to tumble forward out of the easy chair. She caught herself before any real damage could be done, but she already felt humiliated with her naked chest pressed against the carpet and her skirt all askew behind her. As if the position itself was not bad enough, the door to the cabin burst open and a wisp of white flew through the air.

“My deepest apologies, your majesty! I did not expect–” The voice, which was at first light and breezy as a spring wind, immediately halted with an astonished gasp. “Oh my. Princess, if I had known... I'm so, so sorry to have intruded.”

Peach was already lifting herself off the carpet, doing her best to regain her footing as she smoothed out her dress and covered her chest. “It’s alright, Tiara. I should have locked the door. I’ve just been so... distracted lately. Ever since we left the moon, I just... I just...”

The princess huffed, so utterly disappointed in herself and her inadequacies. She could not stop Bowser from kidnapping her. She could not bring herself to the heights of pleasure. She could not even finish a complete sentence. It was so annoying!

Tiara nodded sympathetically, or at least, it looked like she was nodding as the silver bridal tiara of her namesake wobbled up and down. “Those were rough times, miss,” said the little Bonneter, gliding across the room to Peach. “It was so fortunate that my brother and that wonderful man of yours came to our rescue.”

Even as she felt a sort of warmth from Tiara’s presence, Peach slowly drifted away from her friend. She walked over to the circular window and placed her fingers on the cold glass. As she breathed out a heavy sigh, she could see a small circle of condensation forming on the glass. Outside, the clouds were parting as the airship descended from the sky, and the princess felt her heart go down with the ship. “Yes... how fortunate.”

As Peach watched the clouds go by, she noticed that all the white was suddenly turning to brilliant colors beneath them. Soon, she encountered the sight of green fields and red rooftops that she knew so well. She was going home.

“Oh yes, I was about to tell you!” said Tiara, the lightness of her voice returning in full. “We passed through a rough spot while making our descent, but we’ve finally arrived! If the Mushroom Kingdom is half as delightful as the stories you told me during our trip, princess, then I’m sure it will be just the thing to lift your spirits.”

There was certainly a magic to this place she called home, and Peach knew that it should make her happy to be returning to her castle and her people. She spoke so highly of it to her new friend during their ‘trip,’ as Tiara referred to it, though the princess would hardly refer to their hostage situation as a pleasant trip through the many kingdoms.

She had been rescued once again, and she was going home. Why wasn’t she happy?

“I suppose Mario and Cappy will be waiting for us at the castle,” she said, still gazing out the window.

“I imagine so, princess, though bless my circlet, I have no idea how that little plumber of yours can stand such scary portals. The very idea of jumping through a magical painting to move between worlds. He must do these things quite often.”

“Yes, he does get around,” said Peach, the gloominess of her voice now in stark contrast to the light, wispy voice behind her.

“Well, I’ll stick with the Odyssey, thank you very much, or at the very least resting on the head of a person with their feet on the ground!” Tiara said, chuckling ever so slightly. When the princess did not laugh along, however, the little Bonneter’s large eyes became glum. “I’ll let you know when we’ve landed, shall I, your highness?”

Peach gave a slight nod, but as she heard Tiara turn the knob to the cabin door, a thought took shape in her mind. “No. Wait.”

The princess turned to her new friend, and she could see Tiara looking back at her with the door half open. “Yes, your majesty?”

“We have the Odyssey.”

Tiara’s wide eyes turned quizzical in a fairly comical expression. “Yes...”

“How much moon power does it have?”

The Bonneter looked out onto the platform. “Quite a lot, princess. Enough for five trips around the world and back to the Mushroom Kingdom, I’d wager.”

“We’re not going to the Mushroom Kingdom, Tiara.”

“Princess?”

“Not yet, anyway. I want to travel, Tiara, properly this time. I want to see the world. I want... Oh, I don’t know what I want yet, but it has to be out there, somewhere.”

“But what about your subjects? And Mario? Won’t they be worried?”

“The toads will be just fine, as always. They’ll just wander about the castle for a bit, redecorating the rooms or selling each other maps. As for Mario, I waited long enough on him as he went gallivanting across the kingdoms. Surely, he can wait a few weeks on me!”

Tiara took on a sheepish look, her body turning to a fine mist. “I don’t know, princess...”

Peach turned to the benches running along the curving wall of the cabin. She leaned over and pulled out a drawer from the upper tier, removing a piece of paper and a black fountain pen. “Fine, I’ll write him a note and we can send it down in a moonburst, if that will make you happy.”

“Marvelous! We can use the delivery chute as we pass by the castle.” The little Bonneter whisked through the air, flying out the door and spinning the globe on the ship's platform. “Off we go, on another world tour!”

With pen to paper, Peach began writing in her beautiful, cursive script.

_Dear Mario,_

_I’ve decided to take a slight detour from the castle. There’s a cake in the freezer. Don’t wait up!_

_Yours truly--_

_Princess Toadstool_

The princess held the back of the fountain pen in the corner of her mouth, feeling the giddy prospect of adventure prickle on her skin. She smiled as she brought the pen back down, playfully looping her letters as she gave the note one last flourish. _Peach!_

* * *

“Which kingdom should we visit first, princess?”

Peach leaned over the platform railing, looking out at the horizon of their world as Tiara piloted the Odyssey. The wind was blowing through her blonde hair, sending the curls bouncing in every direction. She bit her lower lip in consternation. When the urge to embark on this adventure took hold of her, she had only the slightest notion of where she wanted to go. It would certainly be somewhere nice, nothing at all like the crumbling towers and fortresses she could see below the airship. It should also be a place that inspired her. After all, this was her adventure, a journey representing her choices and her personality. But what did those things mean in terms of a location?

The princess snapped her fingers. “Personality,” she said, turning on her heels and ducking into the cabin. “This adventure needs a touch of glamour.”

She stepped up to the wardrobe and swung open the doors, sifting through the many outfits that Mario had collected during his travels. She tossed pieces of men's clothing to the floor and leaned into the wardrobe. Suddenly, Peach squealed with delight.

Worried for her friend, Tiara switched to autopilot and swept into the living quarters. “Are you alright, your majesty?”

Peach pulled back from the wardrobe, holding out a sparkling pink bikini and sarong wrapped around a hanger. She laid the bikini against the front of her body and smiled. “I hoped the Odyssey had a previous owner, and it looks like they had exquisite taste!”

The princess placed the outfit on a nearby sofa and reached to her side, unzipping the top of her dress. The bridal gown dropped around her feet and she quickly stepped out of the layers of lace and taffeta. Her naked breasts rested over the edges of fancy lingerie chosen by Bowser, and she shuddered at the memory of Hariet Broodal fitting her into this tight underbust aboard the flying ship.

Peach glanced over at her friend. “Tiara, would you be a dear and help me unlace this corset?”

The little Bonneter obliged, moving faster than Peach would have imagined possible. As Tiara removed the corset and hung it neatly inside the wardrobe, the princess removed the rest of her lingerie, stepped into the bikini bottom, and tied the sarong around her waist. With a growing excitement, she slipped her arms through the top of the bikini, tying it around the back of her neck and adjusting the edges of cloth around her breasts. 

Peach pushed back the door of the wardrobe, posing in front of the full length mirror. “It fits! What luck!”

“You look absolutely stunning, princess!” exclaimed Tiara. “Perhaps we should land in the Seaside Kingdom, drink a few mai tais...”

The smile on Peach’s face turned to a frown. “Get sprayed by gushens and attacked by octopi. Hm...” She untied the bikini top and tossed it aside. “Pass.”

Tiara disappeared into the wardrobe, which was much larger on the inside than it should have been. When she returned, the Bonneter was holding an assortment of women’s clothing, the first being a gorgeous black coat and matching cap. “This ensemble appears to be lined with imitation fur and pidgit down. I’m sure it would keep you toasty in the Snow Kingdom!”

A shiver ran through Peach and she held her arms across her bare chest. “Mm, the idea of hot chocolate in that cute little town does sound nice, but all of the snow? Not so much.”

Tiara flicked her little white hands through the outfits. “Well, I’m not sure how suitable these clothes would be for the Luncheon Kingdom. They make such a mess down there–”

“Wait. Tiara, hold up that last one.”

The Bonneter dropped the majority of outfits, holding out an ensemble of pink and white. Peach cooed with pleasure as she reached out for the pink skirt, which she knew would look so smart against the matching scarf and white blouse. After holding the clothing against her body and measuring its worthiness in the mirror, she swept the skirt off the wooden hanger and shimmied her hips into the fabric. It was fairly short, the pink cloth hovering just above her knees, but Peach felt a certain freedom in showing off her curvaceous legs.

As she admired her new look in the mirror, Tiara swept around her and lifted the lid to a large hat box. The princess gasped and reached inside, pulling out a fabulous light pink hat with a wide brim.

She placed the hat on her head and swept her fingers along the brim. “I know our first stop, Tiara. I don’t know why I didn’t think of it sooner. The city is absolutely overflowing with fashion and personality, after all.”

She smiled at her reflection, and Peach was pleasantly surprised with the alluring, almost sensual qualities of that smile. “Let's set course for the Metro Kingdom, shall we?”


	2. Chapter 2

New Donk City certainly had personality to spare. Perhaps a little too much personality. After disembarking the Odyssey, the princess and the Bonneter were met on the landing pad by a woman in a smart gray business suit. Peach felt safe and secure as the woman graciously welcomed them to the city and handed them a folded map; however, all of that security went out the window as the woman crossed off sections of the map and warned them about a large, man-eating dinosaur living in one of the alleyways.

Feeling uneasy after this conversation, the two friends took the elevator and soon joined the hustle and bustle of the city streets, carefully avoiding any unsavory back alleys. There was already enough excitement in the main thoroughfare. After nearly being run over by one of the taxi cabs, the princess had a slight collision with another vehicle. The little car swept beneath her skirts, turning sharply until it crashed into the heel of her left shoe. A man holding a remote control ran up to them and apologized profusely, claiming that he was test driving it for his kids.

As the man walked away, Peach looked around the Metro Kingdom and the multitude of busy storefronts, the steam rising from the manholes, the neon signs pulsing with life, and the metro parks packed with lively activities. There was so much to see in the big city, and the princess suddenly felt very small.

“I think I need to sit down,” she said. “Perhaps there’s a café nearby.”

“There appeared to be one near city hall,” said Tiara. “At least, it looked like an outdoor café while we were still 600 meters in the air.”

The princess chuckled. “Well, let’s hope it has a calmer atmosphere than this part of the city. I could use a nice cappuccino to balance my nerves.”

The two friends followed the sidewalk towards the center of town, carefully avoiding the busy citizens of New Donk City. They were so much taller than Peach remembered, and did they all wear the same gray suits during her last visit? She could have sworn that this city had more fashion sense, but aside from the occasional burgundy and black suit, it was gray as far as the eye could see.

The sidewalk seemed to go on forever as the princess reconsidered her decision to visit, but she soon found herself standing before New Donk City Hall. The immense tower of white and gold rose high into the sky, possessing an intimidating symmetry of form and function. It easily dwarfed the highest turrets of her own castle in the Mushroom Kingdom. The princess leaned her head back to take in the full picture of power, and she imagined what it must be like to stand on the top floor of city hall as mayor of this vast kingdom.

It was a breathtaking sight, and Peach felt herself drawn to the tower’s majesty.

“Look princess,” said Tiara, gliding across the plaza. “There appear to be tables and chairs and... Banana Bagels? Well, that doesn’t sound like a café at all!”

“I'm sure that's just one of many options, Tiara,” said Peach, looking down the street as she used the crosswalk, her sharp gray heels tapping against the pavement. The shoes felt right on her, imparting more confidence as she walked amongst the city folk, and at the very least, the color helped her fit in with the crowds. With a renewed sense of self-possession, the princess walked up to a black table and took a seat in the outdoor café.

A waitress with wavy blonde hair under her Candy's Café cap walked over to the table, handing menus to Peach and Tiara. The princess smiled and thanked the woman, crossing her legs under the table as she settled in to peruse their selections.

“Oh dear,” said Tiara, fanning through the pages of her menu. “It doesn’t look like they have any flavors of crown polish.”

Peach raised one of her eyebrows at Tiara, but seeing how innocent and genuinely disappointed the little Bonneter appeared to be, the princess decided to humor her friend and quickly flipped through the pages of her own menu. “Hm, well, it certainly does look that way. They do have a lovely selection of coffee cakes, though.”

Tiara sighed. “No, maybe there’s a hat shop somewhere in town. You go ahead, princess.”

It was impossible to ignore her friend’s disappointment. Peach looked past the lawn, hoping to catch sight of a hat shop, when she happened upon something far more interesting.

“Tiara, there’s a movie theater across the way. Perhaps we could catch a flick later this evening, after we’ve visited your shop.”

The Bonneter turned around and beamed with excitement. “A wonderful idea, princess! I’ll go see what’s playing.”

With a whoosh of air, the tiny creature sailed over the lawn, hovering over the line of people waiting for tickets. As Peach waited on her friend, the waitress returned to the table and took Peach’s order for a small cappuccino. It was not long before she looked up to see Tiara, the light of excitement fading from her wispy body.

“Well, anything interesting?” she asked.

Tiara gulped. “Mm, just a historical documentary of sorts.”

“Really? What was it called?” Peach found her friend’s behavior odd, as if the talkative Bonneter no longer wanted to share any gossip or news.

“It’s called _The Princess and the Plumber_. I think it’s old footage of Mario on his way to rescue... you know.”

Peach’s expression soured. A small cup of cappuccino was laid before her, and she gripped the porcelain handle tightly between her fingers. As the princess held the cup to her lips and blew, one could almost imagine that the clouds of steam were pouring from her nostrils as she glared at the theater marquee across the street.

They sat quietly for a moment, and Tiara spoke very lightly when she finally interrupted the silence. “A bit of good news, though! I could see a hat shop down the street, and it appears to be connected to a human salon. Perhaps we could treat ourselves after you’ve had your drink?”

Peach sighed. “No, thank you, Tiara. You should go and enjoy yourself. I’ll join you later if I’m in the mood.”

While it was obvious that the mood would never strike her, the princess was happy to see Tiara nodding in agreement. Her new friend obviously understood that Peach wanted to be alone for the time being, and after lightly touching her hand in sympathy, the Bonneter drifted down the street to her beloved hat shop.

Peach sipped at her cappuccino and found it to be bitter.

She set the cup down on the table and leaned over in her chair, adjusting the ankle strap on one of her heels. A sharp whistle from somewhere behind her startled Peach, causing her to jump in her chair. She whirled around to face the café and storefront, but she could only see two men in hard hats looking over their blueprints. Peach furrowed her brow in confusion, but as she continued to stare at the men, all was made clear as one of them peered over the top of his blueprints and winked at her.

This was absurd, thought Peach. She had flown thousands of miles across the world to take a break from the men in her life, and now she was being cat-called by a couple of chauvinist pigs. The princess glared back at the two men, but this only seemed to encourage them. One of the men was even blowing her a kiss now.

Scooting her chair back in a huff, Peach dropped a few coins on the table and walked away from the café. The men started whistling in high, piercing tones, laughing cruelly as one of her heels wobbled on the sidewalk.

“Yeah, that’s how you shake it, baby!”

“Why don’t you swing that hot tush over here and let us make you feel good?”

“You don’t know what that pink skirt is doing to me, honey!”

Peach could feel the heat rush through her face. She was so angry that it took her a moment to realize that she had no idea where she was going, and this problem was only made worse when she tripped on the edge of the courtyard. She saw an engraving of the planet as she fell forward, her whole world tumbling down as she mentally prepared herself for yet another humiliation.

Instead, she fell forward into the arms of a woman, whose firm hands held her up until she was back on her feet. Peach looked up at the woman, and her heart skipped a beat. The style, the wondrous blend of beauty and power in her gorgeous face was something to behold. She was the mayor of New Donk City, and she was breathtaking.

“Princess Toadstool?” Mayor Pauline helped the princess to her feet, the sleeves of her red suit jacket pressing gently against Peach’s pale arms. The princess was immediately comforted by the touch of fabric, so soft and warm against her skin.

As she stood on her own two feet again, Peach took in the sight of this tall, strong woman standing before her. The wide brim of her wine-colored hat swept over Pauline’s chestnut brown hair, and your eyes were immediately drawn to hers as she fluttered those luscious lashes under a brilliant pink eyeshadow. But your eyes did not want to stop there, or else you would miss the mayor’s gorgeous hourglass figure, smartly attired in a crimson pantsuit and black heels that screamed of fashion sense. And for some reason, Peach also found herself drawn to the mayor’s ruby red lips as they opened and closed. As the haze of excitement faded from her mind, the princess soon realized Pauline was asking her a question.

“I said, are you alright, princess?”

“Oh, I... yes, I’m fine. Thank you, Madame Mayor. I was just leaving.”

Pauline glanced over Peach’s shoulders and frowned. “Yes, I can see why. Don’t let them get to you, princess. They’re just a couple of donks.”

Peach seethed, feeling the anger boil up inside her. “They think they know how to please a woman. They can’t even walk out of the house without wearing the same drab business suit as everyone else! They’d have to kidnap me if they wanted me to go anywhere with them. Lucky for me they probably lack any imagination to pull it off!”

When she realized that her voice was carrying across the plaza, Peach quickly became silent and switched to breathing loudly through her nose. Slightly embarrassed, she looked up at Pauline, who was grinning from ear to ear.

“Such spunk!” said the mayor, tilting her head as she looked over the princess in appreciation. “You’ve got panache, girl, and I like it.”

Peach blushed. “No, I’m just letting things get to me. It’s been a rough couple of weeks, and it just... I don’t want to bother you. You must be so busy.”

“Nonsense. You can always speak your mind around me, and I think that’s just what the doctor ordered right now.” Pauline gestured towards the café tables. “I noticed that you never had a chance to finish your drink. How would you like to join me upstairs for some coffee?”

“Upstairs?”

“Office suites on the top floor, babe.” Pauline turned towards New Donk City Hall and pointed upwards, making gun fingers with her right hand and firing off an imaginary round. “Luxury kitchenette and the works!”

Peach turned with Pauline and gazed up at the tower, her heart beating faster as she imagined herself on the top floor of white and gold. After pausing for a moment, she shook her head. “I’m sorry, Pauline, but I can’t leave my friend behind. She’s off on her own right now, but if she comes back and finds me missing–”

“Please, that’s why I hire assistants. Just tell my man on the inside to be on the lookout for your friend, and he will inform her of your whereabouts. We could always invite her over later, if you’d like.”

The princess pursed her lips together, her eyes drifting from the tower to the far side of the courtyard, where the hard hats were pretending to review their blueprints. She looked back at the mayor and smiled. “Okay, yes. Let’s do it.”

Pauline slipped her hand around Peach’s arm and guided her towards the tower. “Now that’s the spirit! Just us girls, spending some time away from the men folk. Speaking of which...”

Peach watched as Pauline strode up to the shopfronts, cupping her hands around her mouth as she shouted at the hard hats. “I hope the building inspector doesn’t find anyone slacking on the job, or there might be two new job openings next week!”

The hard hats looked up from their blueprints and blanched when they saw the mayor shouting at them. They nodded energetically, wrapping up their blueprints and moving back into the building to mind their own business. Peach held a hand to her mouth as she giggled.

Pauline smirked and brushed her hands of the matter, her heels clicking with authority as she walked back to her guest. She slipped her hand around Peach’s waist, and the princess felt a prickle of electricity as she was touched just above the hip.

The confident mayor smiled down at the blushing princess, and Peach could not help feeling that Pauline’s shadowy eyes were sparkling with invitation. 

“Now, how about that coffee?” said Mayor Pauline as they stepped forward, side by side, through the rotating doors of city hall.


	3. Chapter 3

Peach Toadstool leaned towards the glass, gazing down at the city streets far below. It almost felt like being back on the Odyssey, but the floor wasn’t shaking and the air wasn’t cold. Pauline’s office suite was warm and solid, a place that made the princess feel safer than she had felt in a long, long time.

There were sounds coming from the kitchenette, and Peach turned her head to listen. A rush of water from the sink, the bubbling whisper of a cappuccino maker, the light clatter of spoons on ceramic. While all of these little noises made her feel at home, the princess was far more interested in the sound of Pauline’s voice. There was a breathy, sensual quality to it, and Peach found herself drifting closer to the kitchenette doors as she listened.

Standing a few paces from the door, she placed her hands on the corners of a bookcase and listened, entranced by the mayor’s song.

_Spin the wheel, take a chance_

_Every journey starts a new romance_

_A new world's calling out to you..._

Without thinking, Peach held fast to the bookcase and rubbed the palm of her right hand over velvet and leather book bindings. The smell of cappuccino wafted through the doorway. As she lost herself to her senses, the princess barely registered the sound of heels tapping on the floor of the kitchenette. She barely managed to pull herself back to reality, standing back from the bookcase just as Pauline opened the doors.

The mayor smiled, holding a beautiful stainless steel tray in her hands. A silver pitcher and two ceramic cups rested on the tray, a steady trail of steam rising from the pitcher.

“I hope I didn’t keep you waiting,” said Pauline, her eyes still appraising Peach in ways the princess could not comprehend.

“Not at all,” said Peach, her cheeks turning pink in the glow of the setting sun. “You have a lovely office.”

Pauline took several long strides into the office, placing the tray at the corner of her long executive desk. “Well, the job certainly takes its toll, but there are some nice perks to balance things out. Plus, I have to make a good impression on any foreign dignitaries visiting from the other kingdoms.”

The mayor poured a steaming cup of cappuccino for both of them and placed her cup on a saucer. She gracefully carried it over to an easy chair and gestured for Peach to join her. The princess obliged, carefully grasping the handle of her own cup and taking the seat opposite Pauline.

“I’m just glad to hear that I’ve made a good impression on you, princess. We hardly ever have time to chat, just the two of us, and I have always been impressed by your accomplishments.”

Peach glanced down at her cup, away from Pauline. How could this gorgeous woman, the mayor of a great city with a much longer history than her own kingdom, be impressed by her?

Pauline’s eyes drifted downward as she blew on her cappuccino. “I know how hard it can be, princess. Trust me, I’ve been there. Kidnappings. Damsel in the distress. I've played the part, however unwillingly, and it never gets any easier.”

A new wave of feeling moved through the princess. She felt a lump rising in her throat, uncertain of how she should react. Was she ready to open up to Pauline as a friend? Was she even allowed to have friends, when she was cursed to spend so much time away from them?

With only the slightest of pauses, Pauline reached out to Peach and placed a hand on her bare knee, the mayor's hand lightly brushing against the edge of her skirt. “If you ever want to talk about it, just know that you have a friend in this city who has been in the same boat.”

“Damn it,” said Peach, hating herself as she felt the sob rising in her voice and the tears streaming down her cheek. “When you were taken, did you have to jump between kingdoms on a flying ship filled with cackling lizards and rabbits? Did they dangle you on a chain and a giant wedding ring, leaving you trapped as they fought over you like some sort of prize or power-up?”

Peach looked up at Pauline, her chest rising and falling as she revisited the worst of her memories. The mayor listened calmly, stirring her drink with a silver spoon as the princess let loose, the cup clattering in her hands.

“And don’t get me started on the way I was rescued. The whole cave was collapsing around us. We barely made it to the surface of the moon and... oh, I was so scared! And then, on top of it all, those dummies have the gall to ask me to choose between the two of them. As if I would be swept off my feet by a bouquet of piranha plants or those stupid looking flowers. As if!”

The cup and saucer slipped from her hands, crashing to pieces on the hardwood floor and spilling liquid in all directions. Peach stood up quickly and then fell back into her seat, burying her face in her hands. “And now I’ve stained your beautiful floor, when you were so kind to invite me up here. Oh mushrooms...”

As the sobs of trauma and experience trickled out of her, Peach untied the pink scarf around her neck. “I’m... I’m so sorry,” she said, wringing the piece of fabric around her hands.

She was trying to control the tears that were falling freely over her face now, and that was when she felt Pauline kneeling beside her. The princess looked up as the mayor took her hand, gently stroking it in a way that somehow lessened the pain of memory.

Pauline looked her in the eyes as she spoke. “No one can really know your pain, Peach, but two souls who have experienced a similar pain can still reach out and hold one another. You are not alone, and as your friend, I will be there to hold you if you need me to.”

Pauline pulled a handkerchief from her pocket and handed it to Peach. As the princess blew her nose, she noticed the puddle of cappuccino touching the knee of Pauline’s pantsuit.

“Oh no!” Peach exclaimed, kneeling to the floor beside Pauline. “Your beautiful clothes.”

Pauline laughed and waved her hands, dismissing Peach’s concern. “Please, sweetie, I have plenty of suits in my wardrobe just like this one, and it’s nothing compared to the state of my outfit when Donkey Kong kidnapped me the second time.”

Uncertain if she had heard the mayor correctly, Peach looked up with wide eyes. “The second time!?”

“Oh yes, he carried me quite a ways that time, and he didn't bother to stop in one nice location! Jungles, icebergs... I swear, we even ended up on the top of an airplane at one point. My dress was in tatters by the time Mario snatched me away from that big ape.”

Peach frowned. “Yes, I almost forgot. He had to save you, too.”

Pauline reached out and gently stroked the side of Peach’s face. “Babe, don’t be so hard on yourself, and you mustn’t resent Mario. He has a heart of gold, that one, and we all have our talents. He just happens to be a little clumsy when it comes to being a lover, if you don’t mind my saying so.”

“Oh, he’s not my lover, or my boyfriend,” said Peach, struggling to look Pauline in the eyes. “I mean, we have been close in the past, but right now... it’s complicated.”

Pauline raised one of her eyebrows. “Oh! Well, that’s interesting.”

Before the princess could figure out why the mayor took such an interest in the matter, she felt Pauline take both of her hands and lift her up from the floor. Pauline looked into her eyes and smiled kindly as she spoke. “Now, there may be times when we feel helpless in life, but we can still take care of ourselves in other ways. I suggest we start by not wallowing in a puddle of spilled cappuccino and actually enjoy ourselves.”

The princess laughed in spite of her wet eyes and legs. She heard Pauline’s heels click against the floor as she wiped away the tears, and when she turned around, she could see the mayor facing a large entertainment stand in front of the bookcase.

“Believe me, it was hard coming back to New Donk City after the kidnappings, but after some time and self-care, I finally acquired the gumption to rebuild my own destiny. I decided to run for town council, treasurer, secretary, and finally, I threw my hat in the ring for mayor. If this city was only going to offer me pain and humiliation, I was determined to change that city to fit my own vision of life. I would reclaim my past, and this time, a woman would stand in power at the top of a skyscraper.”

As Pauline spoke, she reached into the entertainment stand and removed a small tablet from its resting dock. From where Peach was standing, it looked like the tablet had two handles at the side and several buttons along the edge, which Pauline proceeded to press in a sequence known only to her.

“But it was never easy. There were times that I wanted to give in, go anonymous. It was during those times that I found out how to care for myself, and now I want to pass along these secrets to you, Peach. The secrets to self-care, which may help you learn how to love yourself for who you are... a strong woman of authority.”

Pauline swiped her finger across the tablet screen, at which point a soft thump could be heard behind the bookcase. The wooden case dropped into a groove and slid to the right, revealing a hidden closet in the office suite.

The mayor waved her over, and the two women stepped into the wide closet. The soft glow of automated lamps filled the room, and Peach stared in wonder at the unusual gadgets and contraptions laid out before them.

“Everything in this room has the purpose of awakening your senses and filling you with pleasure. You must never forget to love yourself, for we are sensual beings. Sometimes, I have even introduced a toy or two while making love with someone else.”

Peach leaned over to see these toys in all their glory. There were vibrators and dildos, pills and lotions. She read the labels on a couple of bottles. _1-Up, for an amazing erection_. _Pink Gold, for pleasure between women_. The princess looked over at Pauline, who simply shrugged.

“I must admit, my love life is quite... diverse, but why should anyone deny themselves the variety of life’s pleasures?”

As Peach processed this new information, feeling the coolness of perspiration on her forehead, she began to reach for one of the toys, a long pink vibrator. At the last second, she reconsidered and pulled her hand away.

Pauline chuckled. “Not to worry, princess. Everything in this room is properly cleaned after every use, and it is more than ready for the next user.”

The princess smiled at Pauline and turned back to the vibrator. She carefully grasped it in her hands, holding it up to the light so she could read the label: _Whee! Remote_.

“You are more than welcome to borrow it, as long as you’d like,” said Pauline as she moved to the center of the room. “Those fancy vibrators are a lot of fun, but you may want to have a go at this baby before you leave.”

Peach watched as Pauline walked around a large appliance, covered in leather. The mayor swayed her hips as she stroked the cover, teasing the princess before the reveal. Pauline lifted the cover off the appliance, which appeared to be some sort of exercise machine with bike handles on one side and a strange rubber seat on the other.

She smiled at Peach as she climbed aboard the machine, straddling the metal beams with her thighs and gripping the handles. “You see, as you flex yourself on the Hammer Power-Up, the seat tilts away and reveals a wonderful surprise.” 

Pauline demonstrated, tilting her body forward and swinging her legs back, which caused the rubber seat to slip away and a rubber dildo to take its place. The dildo rubbed against the crotch of Pauline’s pantsuit, causing her to moan with pleasure, though it was obvious that the mayor could have reclined in the nude and allowed the rubber dildo to penetrate her as the machine rocked up and down, up and down.

As Peach watched the demonstration, she could feel a wetness growing in the lining of her panties, and she blushed uncontrollably. She watched as Pauline relaxed her body, sighing with relief as she dismounted the machine.

Even as she blushed, Peach found herself putting words to her innermost desires. “Yes, I would very much like to try it,” she said, walking up to the machine and gripping one of the handles.

Pauline smiled. “Please, be my guest. This room will be your private pleasure garden for as long as you need it. If you need anything–”

Surprising even herself, Peach quickly interrupted her. “I need you... I mean, would you be willing to watch me? Tell me if I’m doing it correctly?”

The shocked look on Mayor Pauline’s face almost made Peach want to run from the room and apologize profusely for her boldness. However, the look of shock quickly changed to an expression of pleasant surprise. “Princess... Peach, are you sure?”

Peach reached across the metal beams of the machine and took Pauline’s hand. The haze of indecision in her mind was starting to clear away, and she knew this felt right. She guided Pauline to touch the outside of her pink skirt, to stroke the shape of her vagina. They both sighed with pleasure. “Yes. Pauline, I want you to stay with me.”

Her eyes drifted to those ruby red lips again, and as she watched Pauline lick them in anticipation, Peach found herself wondering how they would taste. Perhaps like strawberries. The princess slowly reached down and lifted the corners of her pink skirt. She pulled down her panties and stepped out of them, flinging them aside with the toe of her high heels. The mayor offered her hand, which the princess took as she straddled the rubber seat and metal bars of this marvelous contraption. When she positioned her body according to the mayor’s instructions, Peach gripped the handle bars and watched Pauline grab a folding chair from the wall.

Pauline sat in the chair, spreading her legs as she leaned in to watch. “Remember, be gentle at first. You can always pick up momentum when you feel ready. Now... flex.”

Recalling the sensational sight of Pauline flexing against the machine, Peach attempted to mimic her movements. She got it right on the very first try.

As her body tilted forward, she felt the rubber dildo rise from the seat and slip inside her. The wetness that Peach had felt while watching Pauline certainly helped move things along, and she soon found herself lost in the sensation. Her body shuddered with pleasure as the dildo moved inside her, following the rhythm of her movements, up and down. She longed for the machine to penetrate her, and soon found herself moving faster and faster, up and down.

Even as the orgasm was building inside her, the princess could still hear Pauline sighing with delight as she watched Peach ride the machine. Peach slowed her movement just enough to gaze up at Pauline, who was now fanning herself with her hat and sliding her fingers under the zipper of her pants. “Woo, yeah! You’ve got the right idea, girl. Don’t stop now.”

Peach had no intention of stopping. As she watched Pauline finger herself, the princess returned to her steady rhythm, the speed of her movements matching her need. She could feel the glow of a wondrous orgasm, which suddenly rushed through her body as she flexed her body tight, pressing the dildo up into the highest point of pleasure.

“Oh, Pauline, I feel... Yes, yes!”

“Yes, Peach!”

“I’m coming, I’m... Ohh-ooo!”

Her muscles tensed, and the princess felt the unmistakable wetness of her orgasm spreading around the rubber dildo. She relaxed her body, bringing the rubber seat up so she could rest for a moment. Even the feeling of the rubber seat between her thighs was causing her to hum with pleasure, and after glancing down to see the results of her orgasm dripping to the floor, she looked up at Pauline through tangles of blonde hair and smiled seductively.

“It looks like I've made another mess, Madame Mayor. Perhaps you should punish me.”

Pauline tossed aside her hat, and without fixing her pants, strutted towards her new lover. With one of her fingers, she swept aside the dangling strands of blonde hair and grinned. “No, Peach. I should love you, and I know just how to do it.”

Pauline brought her hands up and unbuttoned her jacket. Before she had thrown it aside, she let Peach loosen the buttons of her blouse, revealing large breasts covered in black lingerie. The princess held her breath upon seeing Pauline’s chest. The buxom mayor was certainly well-endowed, and her boobs looked so soft along the edges of her bra.

As she watched Pauline remove her jacket and blouse, Peach quickly went to work on removing her own shirt, soon shedding it completely along with her pink bra in the hopes of feeling her lover’s tender touch. She did not have to wait long, for as she continued to straddle the machine topless, Pauline removed her black bra and leaned forward. She licked the princess on her left nipple. Peach could feel Pauline’s tongue glide around her skin in gentle, loving circles. Soon, she was feeling a hand glide down her back, lifting up her skirt, and the princess gasped in utter delight.

Peach swayed her hips up and down as Pauline stroked the folds of her labia, rubbing her with the smooth, milky liquid Peach had just released from her body. There was no penetration, and while this initially surprised her, Peach adored the outer strokes of Pauline’s talented fingers.

“Yes,” said Peach, sighing and swaying her hips. “Yes, I understand now. Love me, Pauline. Love me all over.”

Pauline lightly brushed her ruby red lips against Peach’s mouth, gently kissing her once, twice, three times. “I intend to. Let’s go to my office. I can show you more of my toys.”

Peach slid off the rubber seat of the machine, watching her lover swing her hips from left to right as she walked towards the office. Pauline grabbed a purple and gray dildo off the shelves before leaving the closet behind. She looked back and smiled at Peach, waving her on with the dildo. Peach could not help herself as she followed Pauline to heaven.

The sun was starting to set outside the office windows, throwing brilliant oranges and reds through the glass and the many standing awards on the mayor’s display shelves. Peach felt utterly exposed to the city and hugged herself close around her naked breasts, but Pauline shook her head and beckoned her over with a wagging finger. “We're a mile above the rest of the city, princess. Up here, we decide our own pleasure.”

And with that, Pauline shimmied out of her crimson pants and black lingerie. Soon, she was wearing nothing but her black heels and the sexiest sheer hose that Peach had ever seen, two stockings wrapped around each of Pauline’s shapely legs and ending mid-thigh. Pauline spun around and threw back her chestnut hair, laughing aloud as she stood naked at the top of the world. Peach moaned when she saw the curve of Pauline’s vagina, the folds of her labia hidden behind a tasteful patch of matching chestnut hair.

Pauline backed up to a sofa on the far side of the wall. She reclined on the cushions and raised her right leg up, spreading her legs wide as can be. Her hand slowly lowered the purple and gray dildo to her vagina, sliding the incredibly long shaft into her body. Her mouth opened in a circle of pleasure, and then she batted her long eyelashes at Peach.

“Come on over, princess. This is the Link Dildo, and it supports multiplayer.”

The princess pinched the corners of her pink skirt, swishing it down around her legs and sharing the same level of nakedness with her lover. Pauline chuckled as Peach eagerly climbed aboard the sofa, facing Pauline and mirroring her position. She brought her torso closer to the dildo, which was already buried halfway inside Pauline’s vagina, and she slipped the other end into the space between her legs.

There was no explanation that came to mind, but somehow, this was so much better than the Hammer Power-Up. Peach gripped the back cushions of the sofa as she moved her hips forward, matching Pauline’s energy as her lover also brought her hips closer to the princess. They felt the joys of penetration together, but even more importantly, they were intimately locked in shared pleasure.

As they glided further and further down the length of the toy, Peach suddenly felt the warmth of Pauline’s vagina touch her own. She stopped moving back and forth, but she did not pull away. Peach could see her light, blonde fuzz brushing against the chestnut patch of Pauline, and she never wanted to pull away.

They remained intimately pressed against one another as Pauline looked over at Peach. “I have one last toy to show you, at least for tonight.”

Even though it was the last thing Peach wanted right now, her lover slid away from her, away from her skin, away from the silicone shaft that connected their bodies at a whole new level. Peach involuntarily moaned, but Pauline held a finger to her lips as she reached for the end table nearby. “Don’t worry, lover. We’ll soon be together again.”

When she returned, Pauline was holding a blue tube of lubricant with two rings around the middle. The mayor reached over and gently slid the dildo out of Peach, causing the princess to shudder and sigh, and she held the tube up for Peach to read: _Essential Oil Drum_.

“With this wondrous concoction, we can be closer than ever before.”

Peach gasped at the thought and eagerly nodded in agreement, holding her legs apart as Pauline lathered her fingers in oil. With her fingers well lubricated, Pauline reached down and rubbed the oil around the princess’s lower lips, gliding her fingers ever so slightly inside Peach and causing her lover’s body to vibrate. She quickly applied a dose to her own vagina, causing the chestnut patch above her labia to glisten with oil before she closed up the tube and set it aside.

“Are you ready?” asked Pauline.

Peach could feel a warmth from the lubricant spreading through her middle. “This is going to be so hot.”

Pauline smiled mischievously. “Babe, we will absolutely burn with pleasure.”

Without a moment to spare, the lovers thrust their torsos together, Pauline raising her left leg over the princess to allow the maximum amount of contact. Peach could feel the heat rising as her outer folds connected with Pauline’s, and she could feel the oil glide between their thighs as they rocked back and forth. She watched with delight as her lover’s ample bosom moved up and down, realizing with satisfaction that her own boobs were swaying against her chest as they followed the rhythms of sex. It was absolutely incredible.

Between the heavy panting and gasps for oxygen, their eyes met across their bodies, and Pauline’s breathy voice drifted through the room. “It’s so much... so much better making love face to face, as equals. You... oh! You’re absolutely wonderful, Peach. So strong... so... amazing.”

The princess could feel tears streaming down her cheeks again, but as she looked into her lover’s eyes and watched the setting sun bathe the office in a golden afterglow, she did not care in the least.


	4. Chapter 4

There were dreams and visions as she slept into the bright hours of morning, one of which seemed to involve flying carpets and magic potions, but they all faded away as Peach opened her eyes and saw the gorgeous brunette laying down beside her. 

Pauline’s lovely chestnut hair spread out in all directions on the sleeper sofa, and Peach noticed the faint traces of pink eyeshadow on her lover’s pillow. She reached out and placed a hand on Pauline’s shoulder, letting it fall ever so slightly over the bed sheets that barely covered the mayor’s bosom.

Pauline’s eyes fluttered open as the princess touched her, and she smiled.

“Good morning, beautiful,” said Pauline. She smiled at Peach with her ruby red lips, and the princess could not resist. She leaned in to kiss those lips, to taste the strawberry flavor of her lover once more. Her lover welcomed the kiss, pulling Peach into a tight embrace and opening her mouth to welcome a playful banter of tongues.

Somewhere beyond the bliss, there was the sound of a phone ringing.

The two lovers pulled away ever so slightly. Pauline sighed. She glanced over at the phone and then looked back at Peach. “I’m so sorry,” she said. “Duty calls.”

Peach gave her a slight nod, nestling into her pillow as she watched Pauline pull off the sheets and walk over to her desk in the nude. Peach knew her lover would have to become the mayor again, just as she would one day return to being the princess of a far away kingdom. She knew the truth, but did the truth have to interrupt their fantasy so soon?

She listened as Pauline held a serious conversation, one which seemed to involve a brief time of listening followed by several decisive orders from the mayor. Peach twirled a finger through her blonde curls as a wave of longing passed over her. Her lover was so strong, so amazing.

Did Pauline really mean it when she said the same things about her? 

Yes, her eyes had been so honest while they were making love last night. As the two women touched one another into the late hours of evening, finding new ways to awaken their deepest desires, Pauline whispered sweet compliments and words to live by. She had meant every word, and Peach felt a rush of confidence in simply knowing that Pauline believed in her.

True, she would have to leave New Donk City for a short while, but now she knew where she was going. She knew who she would love.

Peach stepped out of bed, holding the sheet around her breasts. The fabric trailed behind her like a bridal gown as she walked towards Pauline, who was now hanging up the receiver on its shiny, brass phone box.

The princess hugged Pauline from behind, her hand drifting down the curve of her stomach and even further below to the chestnut patch of hair. Pauline purred, her back arching in pleasure as Peach dropped the sheet and reached out with her other hand. Her naked boobs pressed against the mayor’s smooth, freckled back as she reached around to cup Pauline’s left breast in her free hand.

Peach stood on her toes and whispered into her lover’s ear. “You don’t have to leave right away, do you?”

“Because of the call? Oh, not for a couple hours, at least. That was just my assistant. He was calling about your friend. Tiara, is it?”

When Pauline mentioned the little Bonneter, Peach gasped and her hands froze. She had spent the entire night away from her friend. Was she alright? Did Tiara have a place to stay? How could she be so inconsiderate?

The mayor must have recognized the sudden anxiety in Peach. “Don’t worry yourself, babe. It sounds like she ran into an old friend at the hat shop, a gentleman top hat from the looks of it. She didn’t meet with my assistant until this morning, and she seems quite apologetic about leaving you behind.”

Peach breathed a sigh of relief and giggled. “It sounds like she had a wonderful evening, as well.”

“Mm, yes. There must have been something in the air last night.” Pauline spun around and placed her hands on Peach’s hips. “It sounds like your friend is comfortable waiting in the café for a bit. What do you say we make the most of the next couple hours?”

The princess smiled. “Oh yes, Madame Mayor. I accept.”

Pauline lowered her hands and picked Peach up, her palms gripping the silky skin of the princess’s thighs and the lower curve of her bottom. The tall woman lifted her up until their faces were aligned, and the two lovers continued to share a deep, energetic kiss that lasted from the moment they returned to the sleeper sofa to the late hours of morning.

* * *

As Peach boarded the Odyssey a few days later, she could not help feeling a lingering sensation of emptiness. She looked out over the landing pad to the white and gold tower, where she knew her lover was focused on matters of state. The princess sighed, wondering when she would step foot on the top floor again and taste those strawberry lips that she craved even now.

A strong gust of air blew over the rooftop. Peach stood tall and let the wind pass over her, calmly raising a hand to prevent her sun hat from blowing away. She was going to miss this city.

A wisp of white appeared in the corner of her vision, and the princess smiled.

“I suppose it’s time for us to be on our way, Tiara.”

“Yes, your majesty. The moon sails are prepped and ready for take off,” said Tiara, her polished crown glistening in the sun. “I, um, I just wanted to apologize again for leaving you alone, princess. I hope you don’t think less of me.”

Peach turned to face her friend. “Of course not, Tiara. You need not apologize for love. I understand quite well how you feel.”

“Thank you, princess. Is that from a friend?”

The Bonneter’s eyes rested on the small card in Peach’s hand, enclosed in an envelope of attractive scarlet. “Yes, Tiara. A very special friend.”

“Oh, isn’t that nice. Well, I’ll leave you to say your goodbyes, princess. Perhaps I’ll check the controls in the cabin one last time.” 

Her little friend sailed over the ramp of the airship and disappeared into the Odyssey, leaving Peach with the envelope in her hands. She recalled how Pauline’s assistant had rushed through the double doors of the foyer and delivered the envelope to her, just moments before they boarded the elevator to the landing pad. The poor boy was flushed and carried a deep scarlet color in his own cheeks, but he was satisfied that the letter had been delivered on time.

The princess turned the scarlet paper over in her hands and gently lifted up the corners. She removed a light pink sheet of the finest stationery, with letters looped in a powerful cursive.

_Dearest Peach,_

_I do not know when we will be together again, but I do know our paths will cross someday. I know this for a fact, because you will always rise above the obstacle courses of this life. You must not let the unwanted adventures define you as a person, for you are so much more than a prize to be won. You are a princess, you are a lover, you are a great woman._

_While others may see winning your affections as a game, you must always remember that your choices and your desires are a part of your humanity. They are more real and more vital than any game of cheap romance, and they cannot be won without your consent._

_Never forget to ask yourself: what do you want from life? And if you know what you want, go get it, babe. There’s no time to waste._

_Until our next meeting, your 1-up girl--_

_Pauline_

_P.S. Don’t be alarmed, but I slipped something special into your handbag this morning. It may need two replacement batteries from time to time._

Even through the cold wind, the princess could feel the warmth of Pauline’s love as she held the letter in her hands. She lifted the paper and kissed the mayor’s signature, then folded it carefully back into the scarlet envelope for safe keeping.

As Peach looked out over the city streets and all of the people going about this game of life, she caught sight of an airship rising above a nearby high rise. A neon sign at the side of the building swept aside the most recent advertisement and suddenly featured Pauline’s stunning, confident face in bright summer colors.

Peach watched the airship sail over her lover’s face, and amidst all the hustle and bustle of the Metro Kingdom, she could hear the lyrics of Pauline’s song echo in her memory.

_Spin the wheel, take a chance_

_Every journey starts a new romance_

_A new world's calling out to you..._

The princess of the Mushroom Kingdom breathed deep and turned to the Odyssey, her pointed toe heels clicking with confidence as she set off on her next adventure. “"It's such a big world out there,” she said. “So much to see and do!"


End file.
